


Jaakuna the Super Agent

by cmpnaruto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enhanced Strength, Espionage, Gen, Infiltration, Large Breasts, Manga & Anime, Martial Arts, Sabotage, Sexy, Spies & Secret Agents, enhanced speed, peak human, super human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpnaruto/pseuds/cmpnaruto
Summary: The story of the incredibly gorgeous but evil super agent, Jaakuna, who's skills are second to none. Her skills in infiltration and sabotage, coupled with her deadly fighting abilities, make her one of the most dangerous spies in the world.Growing up in a rather rough and tragic environment thanks to her crimeboss father, She joins the evil mercenary agency, Kurai Yohei, as the top agent. However, After stealing top secret blueprints to advanced energy weaponry, she even develops ambitions to overthrow not only her own agency, but the entirety of Japan in an effort for revenge over her pops!The only one who may have a chance to stop her and the agency is her former best friend/private detective, Naomi. Will Naomi's skills be enough to stop her former friend, or will this be the end of society as we know it? Find out in this action/ ecchi spy adventure





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character design  
> Jaakuna the super agent: https://www.deviantart.com/cmpnaruto/art/Jaakuna-the-evil-super-agent-859569262
> 
> Inspired by a myriad of anime and other fictional shows/movies.. There aren't very many evil protagonist, especially female evil leads, so I wanted to try a different perspective. This is my first story, so feedback is always welcomed.

Deep in a research facility for a military corporation, in Okinawa, Japan; research is being conducted for special weapons that can harness energy and use it for offense. Little do they know, they are about to come across an obstacle they never could've prepared for..

"Man these 12 hr shifts are no joke, but I think we've finally figured out how to focus plasma in one focused burst" Miss Akure, the lead researcher. 

" Yes, but what type of weapon could handle such power?" said another researcher. 

"Adamantine and Ebonite are the only metals that could withstand harnessing that much concentrated plasma" said Miss Akure as she pointed to a computer screen that had a layout of a very unique looking sword design. 

"We're very close, but lets call it a day, and we'll pick back up on monday." 

The researchers left the room and activated the security system. Just moments after the researchers leave the premises, a young woman appearing to be in her mid 20s is standing on top of the roof of the research facility. She had a very fit, yet voluptuous physique; and wore a yellow tank top that exposed her midriff as well as her ample cleavage, dark jeans that clung to her thighs, boots, and a fitted black blazer jacket that hugged her body. She also wore glasses which gave her a very sophisticated look. 

You just don't get it do you? That has nothing to do with it, I'm simply better and stronger than all of you, so just keep making me laugh"

The woman pulled out a laptop from her bag, and hacked into the research facilities security system.. The laptop displayed the feed from the security cameras as well as codes that are used to enter different areas of the facility. 

"Seriously? I expected better security from such a large research facility. This will be a piece of cake." said the woman as she inserted a flash drive into her laptop. "The main guard tower is located in the east sector. I'll have to take care of that first.." 

"Another boring night it seems, not much going on in the east sector; better check camera feed from the west." says the security guard in the guard tower, but before he can switch camera views, all power to the screens suddenly switched off. " What the hell? what happened, a power outage?" Before he could really check to see what was going on, the door opens and he is immediately met with a kick to the chest by the young woman. 

"Surprise, bonehead. I'm relieving you of your duties." she laughed. The guard got up and tried to restrain the woman, but she simply grabbed his arm and flipped him back to the ground causing his walkie talkie to fall off. The guard attempted to reach for it, but before he could do so, the woman stepped on it rendering it useless. 

"Hmph, I think not, pal." she said. The guard pulled out a taser, and lunged toward the woman, but she caught his wrist with ease with one hand on her hip. "Sweet dreams, nimwit" she said with a smirk, as she forced him to tase himself for an extended period of time. The guard dropped to the floor unconscious and drooling. 

The woman walked over to the monitors, and took out a disk from her inner pocket, in the inside of her jacket lining. Once she inserted the disk in the computer, the monitors displayed footage from the previous day, which would make it appear that she was never there. "Yes, Now to find the main lab." she said as she bolted out of the tower. She approached the entrance to the west sector of the facility, and inserted her flash drive into the module at the entrance. She then entered a code which allowed the door to open. "Hm, it should be somewhere around here.." She quickly dashed across a connecting bridge, that let her into an area that had another locked door. She entered another code, which allowed her access to the main lab. "Aah, and here it is." 

She gave the computer lab a quick look, and headed straight for the main computer. She inserted her flash drive, and immediately gained access and started to steal files of the secret weapons that were being developed.. "Interesting, A sword that can harness energy? Now that's badass. Too bad it's mine now. You fools won't be needing this technology anymore." she laughed, as she downloaded every single file onto her flashdrive. She ejected the drive, and took out another disc from her inner jacket pocket, which contained a very dangerous computer virus that wipes out all memory. She inserted the disc into the main computer, instantly uploading the virus. 

"Now that the virus is uploaded, I just need to add a few more finishing touches." She opens up one of the computer panels, resting it on her toned belly, and begins ripping out wires and hardware at all the panels. She went over to every panel, and quickly ripped them out as her jacket flew open in the commotion, and her breasts jiggled from her pulling apart computer parts. Computer screens started to go blank one by one, as she completely trashed the lab.. Sparks bursted from the damaged computer panels, as she looked around at all of the destruction she had caused. " HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! My work here is done. This was all too easy!" She laughed. "You've outdone yourself this time, Jaakuna." She said, praising herself. She quickly ran out of the lab, and escaped with the files and drove off in her bright red camero.. 

The following monday, the researchers were met with horrible news. As they enter the lab, they looked around at the completely ruined lab. 

"Oh my god, who could've done this?" said one of the researchers. 

" I-I don't know, but luckily I prepared an emergency backup should the main computers get destroyed. said the Miss Akure." She pulls out the hidden backup storage unit, from the main computer and attaches it to another computer. 

"I-I don't believe it.. Everything's been completely wiped out, there's nothing on here". She said shocked. "Whoever did this, knew exactly what they were doing. This kind of technology in the wrong hands will be devastating"..

Later, Jaakuna was at her home, and uploaded the data she stole onto her laptop. "Look at this, I wish I could see the looks on their faces right now, knowing that there precious technology is gone forever Muhahahahahaha!.." She leaned back in her chair confidently with her breasts up, as she placed her hand on her belly, laughing a very evil victorious laugh..

To be continiued..

Next time: Naomi


	2. Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the horrible incident that resulted in the loss of the top secret weapons, Miss Akure decides that drastic measures must be taken. The researchers contact Naomi, a private super detective, so  
>  that she can recover and apprehend the culprit behind this incident. Naomi's skills have allowed her to solve every case, and defeat every criminal that she has come into contact with. However,  
>  will she be prepared to face Jaakuna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs  
> Naomi: https://www.deviantart.com/cmpnaruto/art/Naomi-the-Super-Detective-859858817  
> Mysterious organization boss: https://www.deviantart.com/cmpnaruto/art/Miakumi-2-452464943

That afternoon at the Research Facility, the researchers were stuck still struggling to figure out what to do about the situation. "How are modules 3 and 4 looking?" said Miss Akure.. 

"They are completely scrambled, I can't even get power to them" said another one of the researchers. 

"Man, this place is trashed. All of that hard work gone." 

"We'll have to get a detective involved in this one, this is serious" said Miss Akure. 

The researchers called the japanese police, and they quickly arrived to the scene. The chief arrived and the researchers explained to him what had happened. "If what you say is true, this is beyond the scope of the japanese police.. I know just the super detective for this case" said the chief..

At a gorgeous mansion with an ocean view, a cell phone rings and a young woman picks it up 

At a gorgeous mansion with an ocean view, a cell phone rang and a young woman picked it up.. The young woman was very beautiful with a curvaceous and fit figure nearly on par with Jaakuna. 

"Hello?" said the young woman. 

"We've come across a very serious case, please come to Okinawa research facilities as soon as possible". said the chief.

"Ok, I understand. I'll be there within the hour." Naomi turned on the shower, and took off her t-shirt as her large breasts bounced in the process. Naomi stepped into the shower, lathering her curvaceous figure.. "The chief mentioned something about secret weapons, I wonder what he meant" thought Naomi. Naomi stepped out wrapped in a towl, with her breasts tightly squeezed in the towel. She stepped over to her closet, and pulled out a green tank top, leggings, and a golden jacket. She slipped into her leggings pulling them up, which caused her booty to jiggle. She then slipped her tank top over her head, and over her breasts, cleavage exposed through the deep neck line. She then slipped on her jacket keeping it unbuttoned, coming down to about navel length, which created the perfect canvas for her curvaceous figure as it hugged her breasts, but still stayed open enough to show of her full figure. 

Naomi rushed in her charger to the scene of the crime 

Naomi rushed in her charger to the scene of the crime. Once she arrived she was immediately greeted by the chief to the researchers. 

"This is Detective Naomi, she'll definitely take care of this for you guys. She has solved every case she has been assigned to in record time". said the chief. 

"Thank you so much, Naomi." said the Miss Akure. 

"It's my pleasure. Can you take me to the lab so I can make an assessment?" 

"Of course, it's right this way" the researcher said, as she showed Naomi to the lab. 

"Wow, whoever did this, left no stones unturned." said Naomi as she surveyed the wrecked lab. 

"Yeah, and the crazy part is that there is no footage of whoever broke in last night. We checked the footage, and it shows nothing happening, I've never seen anything like it". said the researcher. 

"Do you mind if I have a copy of the surveillance footage from last night?" said Naomi. 

"Of course, although I don't think it will reveal much." Miss Akure gave Naomi a disc containing the footage, as Naomi assured the researchers that she would find whoever was responsible. 

Back at her home, Naomi replayed the footage a few times to see if she can catch anything. 

"Hmm, they weren't kidding, there is absolutely nobody in this footage. Wait, let me see something". Naomi noticed a small computer screen in the background that displayed the date 10/23/2020. "If today is the 25th, that means the sabotage took place on the 24th, so why does that screen say the 23rd? Surely they didn't make a mistake and give me the wrong footage." Naomi began to realize what was happening. "If this wasn't a mistake, then that means whoever sabatoged that lab, was skilled and smart enough to somehow switch the footage to the prior day all without getting caught. There's only one person I know, who'd be capable of something like that. Surely, it couldn't be. after all this time?" 

Naomi called the researchers, after discovering a big clue. "I have a pretty good idea who's behind this." said Naomi. 

"Really? who is it?" said Miss Akure. 

"It's a woman named Jaakuna. I don't have any solid proof, but as she was once a former colleague of mine when I used to work in the FBI, this seems like her handiwork." 

"Wow, to think someone who used to work in the FBI would do something like this, but this is great. Your reputation precedes you Naomi." said Miss Akure. 

"Thank you, I'll wrap this up in no time."

"What are you thinking Jaakuna?" Naomi said as she let out a sigh. Naomi was reluctant to face her former friend, but knew she had to find her for the sake of humanity. Naomi looked up Jaakuna's whereabouts and contact information in her files, but the information was invalid. "As expected, of course she wouldn't leave herself that easy to find." said Naomi. Although reluctant, Naomi found herself getting excited at such a challenge, as she was easily able to solve every case before this. 

At another corporation, known as Kurai Yohei, a mercenary agency, two women were seen discussing with each other about a certain evil agent. 

"I wanted the infiltration job in Okinawa. I can't believe that damn Jaakuna got another top notch assignment." said Urayama. 

" I know, I feel like the boss definitely favors her. I mean, I know she's skilled, but at least give us some good assignments to shine". said Zurui. 

"Yeah, I never did like her anyway, she's so damn full of herself. I bet I could take her on".. Suddenly the door burst open.. 

"Take who on? said Jaakuna. 

"Oh, hey Jaakuna, uhh no one, we were just talking about taking you on in um, a game of pool". said Urayama. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. HaHaHa, you pathetic morons make me laugh." said Jaakuna. 

"Yeah, we'll see who gets the last laugh. You're just priviliged because your the bosses favourite." said Zurui

You just don't get it do you? That has nothing to do with it, I'm simply better and stronger than all of you, so just keep making me laugh".

You just don't get it do you? That has nothing to do with it, I'm simply better and stronger than all of you, so just keep making me laugh" 

"Why you, I oughta" said Urayama.

"That's enough", said another voluptuous woman who appeared to be in her 30s. "Jaakuna, I'd like to see you in my office". "Yes, Miakumi-sama" said Jaakuna. 

Who is this mysterious boss and what is this organization, that Jaakuna works for? 

Who is this mysterious boss and what is this organization, that Jaakuna works for?

To be continued: 

Next time: Revalation


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi begins to hone in on Jaakuna as her prime suspect. Elsewhere, Kurai Yohei is plotting to use the energy weapons for their own benefit, however Jaakuna seems to have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs:  
> Miakumi: https://www.deviantart.com/cmpnaruto/art/Miakumi-2-452464943

Jaakuna entered into the office with her boss. "As always, I'm very pleased with your work Jaakuna. Not only did you manage to infiltrate the biggest research facility in japan, but also managed to get ahold of classified weaponry technology that only a select few know about. This will change everything. You will be greatly rewarded for this, Jaakuna." said the boss. 

"Thank you, you're words are too kind, Miakumi-sama. From what I've been able to tell from the scans, these weapons can harness and utilize energy. " said Jaakuna. 

"Yes, with weapons like these there's no limit to what we can do. Kurai Yohei will be unstoppable. Jaakuna, I'd like you to be in charge of the development of these weapons. I have full trust in you." 

"Yes maam, you can count on me." Jaakuna walks out of the office gleefully, while Urayama and Zurui stare at her with jealosy. 

Back at Naomi's place, Naomi was still searching for any piece of evidence that was left behind from the sabotage of the research facility.

"Ok, I haven't been able to find a single fingerprint and there is no footage of the culprit. There has to be something. Just a single piece of evidence is all I need. I better contact the research facility to see if there was at least a possible witness". said Naomi. Naomi called the research facility to get further leads. 

"Hello? Ah yes miss Naomi, how is the investigation coming along?" said Miss Akure. 

"To be honest, I haven't been able to find a single piece of evidence from the footage nor the left over burnt panels that you gave me, Miss Akure. However, this only further confirms my suspicions of Jaakuna. I can't see anyone else pulling that off. Were there any possible witnesses?" Said Naomi. 

"Well, It seems like our security guard just got dispatched out of the hospital. He may have some answers that you're looking for. I'll give you his address." 

"Awesome, this will really help my investigation, thank you." 

Naomi visited the security guard who was injured by Jaakuna. 

As she knocked on the door, the security guard opened the door and was shocked to see such a well-endowed beautiful woman standing there.

"Hi, I'm Detective Naomi, can I come in?"

"Of-Of course, have a seat. How can I help you miss Naomi?" said the security guard as he struggled to keep his eyes off of Naomi's bosom.

" I've been working with the researchers at the facility to find whoever the culprit was, but it seems the culprit left not even a single piece of evidence, that I'll need to move this investigation forward. I understand, you recently just got discharged from the hospital. Who did that to you?" 

"It was a young woman, probably about your age. She was pretty tall with a full figure, I'd say around 5'9" or 5'10", and she wore glasses and had on a black blazer jacket, yellow top, and black jeans. Quite a cocky, mouthy woman. Her reflexes and moves were unbelievably fast and strong. Fighting her was like getting run over by a train, I'd never felt or seen anything like it." 

"It's just as I thought, you're description of her all but confirms my suspicions of who the culprit might be." said Naomi. 

"Really? Do you know her?"

" Yes, we once studied together at law school, and even both became FBI agents for a while. She was a close friend of mine, but her ambitions became out of hand and left to start her own endeavors. I wound up leaving not too much longer after, to be a private detective." said Naomi. 

"I see. So do you have any way of locating this Jaakuna?" 

"As of now, I don't. However, I do have a few connections, and I know where to start. As skilled as Jaakuna is, I suspect she's not alone. Any number of organized crime groups, would want that sort of technology." said Naomi. 

"Oh, so you suspect she works for the yakuza or something like that?"

" It's quite possible, although I doubt the Yakuza would try something so straightforward like this. This sounds more like the work of a underground group I've had my eye on called Kurai Yohei".

"Kurai Yohei? What's that said the security guard. "They are a relatively new organized crime unit, that are believed to have been involved in missing classified information files. So it makes sense if they would be behind this most recent incident." said Naomi. 

"I see, damn. I hate to be so useless in this situation." said the security guard. 

"No, you have been more than helpful, I can narrow this down thanks to the information you've given me." 

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Miss Naomi". 

" Thank you, this will be my toughest case yet, but rest assured i'll solve it."

Back at Jaakuna's house, She was on her master computer looking at scans of the secret weapons.

"This is just too good, boss-lady really gave me complete freedom with these weapons. So So naive. (I have full trust in you)? Didn't you know you should never trust the devil, HaHaHa. I had a feeling that Miakumi would leave me in charge, but I had no idea it would be so hard to keep myself from laughing in front of her when she made such a stupid move. Well, She'll regret it soon enough, they all will. HaHaHaHaHa." 

Jaakuna studied the scans to make a plan for the weapons, but realized something crucial. " Hmm, looks like these weapons will only work with a metal known as adamantine and ebonite. Looks like I'll have to get my hands on that, before I go any further. I should keep this on the downlow from the boss or any of the other members of Kurai Yohei. I'll be the only one knowing about the secrets to these weapons, heh heh heh. Now, I just need to find where this metal is being extracted, and it'll be easy pickings from there." With a little bit more researching Jaakuna found where the metal was being extracted. "Ah hah, Kraigs mining company eh. Looks like I found my next target." 

Next time: Confrontation


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil Jaakuna launches her plans to create the energy weapons, by infiltrating a mining company that mines the special metal needed to craft the weapons. Naomi, realizing that the mining company  
>  is being targeted, heads to the scene as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs:  
> Jaakuna in disguise/ Miss Akure: https://external-preview.redd.it/5Wvrbc5Hys8yNtVDF04m8YsvqUWhXuMMLjA2EYXl6Sk.png?width=640&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=3a24e9e1b58bc9f14c6e192c08919239f8653cba  
> Design used is Aki Nijou from Maken Ki as a placeholder until I can come up with an original design. But she would look very similar to that.

Naomi returned home from the visit to the security guard and began to piece things together.

"Kurai Yohei. Could Jaakuna really be working for them? There's no telling what an organization like that could be planning to do with weapons that powerful. Said Naomi as she pulled up the little bit of background she could find on the evil agency.

"However, from what the researchers told me, they only have the blueprints, not the actual weapons themselves as they require a special type of metal to work, meaning the next course of action Kurai Yohei would probably take, would be to go after that metal."

Naomi researched on her laptop where adamantine and ebonite were being mined, and sure enough, there was only one mining company that took on such a task.

"Kraig's mining company, that narrows it down well enough. This must be Kurai Yohei's next target. I have to get there first" said Naomi.

Naomi prepared her guns, threw on her signature golden jacket, and jumped into her charger as she fastened her seatbelt over her voluptuous breasts.

As she raced to the mining company, Jaakuna was also riding to the same location in her camero, as her breasts were bouncing up and down from the rocky road. 

"The mining company should be in the northern district of Okinawa. I doubt they have any kind of security to right home about, but just to be on the safe side, I have a new toy I've been wanting to try out." Said Jaakuna as she clipped on a very futuristic looking mechanical buckle that had four buttons onto her pants.

Jaakuna arrived at the mining company, but before she pulled in, she could see the facility was gated and secured. She then pulled up a picture on her phone of the head researcher Miss Akure, and pressed one of the buttons on her buckle. This caused the buckle to scan the picture on her phone. Bizarrely enough, bright blue electricity sparkled from the buckle engulfing her body, causing her to morph into Miss Akure! The buckle that Jaakuna put on turned out to be a shapeshifting device. As she pulled up, she was greeted by the guard at the gate.

"Can I help you ma'am." Said the guard.

"Yes, I am Miss Akure, head of the research and development department at Okinawa lab. I need to speak with the foreman, It is an urgent matter." Said Jaakuna in disguise.

"Yes, Yes I understand. I heard about the recent incident, go right ahead. Have a great day."

"Thank you, you as well.... Oblivious fool". Jakuuna said as she drove off into the facility.

Jaakuna pulled up to the main office and was greeted by the foreman.

"Hi miss Akure, to what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by" said the foreman.

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard of what's going on, I need to be sure you guys are taking the proper procedures to keep the adamantine and ebonite safe. May I see where it is being stored?"

"Oh, yes ma'am right this way".

The foreman led Jaakuna to a vault that was located deep underground.

"Both metals are being stored in here ma'am. We've managed to mine almost a half a ton".

" I see, I see.. Good work, I'm sure no one will be able to find or access it here." Said the disguised Jaakuna.

Suddenly the foreman's cell phone rang. "Foreman Jackson speaking. Oh, ok I understand. I'm sorry miss Akure, it seems I'm being requested again, I'll be back in just a minute." said the Foreman

"Oh, by all means please take your time" said Jaakuna.

As the foreman left, Jaakuna pulled out a small remote mine and planted it on the vault's lock. She began to set the mine to a low setting as to not cause an unnecessarily big explosion. As she pressed the detonation button, the lock blew off the door. She opened the door of the vault revealing all of the metal. "HaHaHaHa.. As I said, easy pickings."

Back at the office, foreman Jackson is greeted by Naomi.

"Hi, I'm detective Naomi. Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I have reason to believe that you're being targeted for the special metals that you are mining".

"Nice to meet you detective, and I feared as much already, which is why we are taking special measures to make sure the metal is safe. In fact, Miss Akure is also visiting to make sure we were following proper procedures."

"Really, I just spoke to her this morning, and she was working at the lab. She didn't mention anything about coming here." Said Naomi with a puzzled look on her face.

Jaakuna began taking huge plates of the metal and put them into two large briefcases. She ran back up above ground and walked thru the facility trying to avoid being seen by anyone to avoid suspicion. She came back to the main office where her car was parked. As she hid behind a wall across from the front desk, she noticed the foreman talking to an awfully familiar face.

"N-Naomi? What the hell is she doing here. Shit. Is she still with the FBI? Of all the people to be here right now." Jaakuna thought to herself with an agitated look. "Ok, I'll have to play my cards right to keep this from getting too messy." Jaakuna placed the brief cases down and walked out from behind the wall.

"Oh, hey miss Akure. What are you doing here, I thought you were at the lab." said Naomi.

"Um, Yes I was, but with everything that's been happening I couldn't rest without making sure this situation didn't get any worse than it already has." Said Jaakuna in disguise

"You know, you could've just contacted me, I had already suspected someone would try and target the metal." Said Naomi.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I just wanted to see with my own eyes. Well, you can get going now miss Naomi, it looks like these fine fellows have everything under control."

"Perhaps, but we're dealing with some very dangerous criminals, I better stick around for a while."

"Look, sweetie, that's really not necessary. I insist you leave."

Naomi was puzzled why Miss Akure was so insistent about her leaving, and suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello? Detective Naomi speaking."

"Hello, Miss Naomi. I was calling to inform you that although we haven't been able to recover any of the files, we've repaired the lab" said Miss Akure.

"Miss Akure? But if you're at the lab, then who's...?" said Naomi as her eyes bucked wide open at the imposter.

Jaakuna smacked her face.. "Tch.. I guess the jig is up." Jaakuna said as she pressed the button on her buckle reverting herself back into her normal voluptuous appearance.

"Jaakuna! So you were behind this". Said Naomi.

"I gotta say Naomi, not bad, not bad at all. You're powers of deduction are as good as ever. You always were good at analyzing the facts. If it were anyone else but me, this would be over. But it's me, so things are about to get really ugly for you". Said Jaakuna

"She.. She shapeshifted? What the hell is going on here?" said the foreman.

"Run.. I'll take care of this, you don't wanna get caught in the crossfire." Said Naomi.

"Um right, you don't have to tell me twice." Said the foreman as he bolted out of the building.

"Ha, you want a piece of this, then come and get it.." laughed Jaakuna.

To be continued:

Next time: A fierce battle. Jaakuna vs Naomi!


	5. Jaakuna vs Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jaakuna exposed, she decides escaping by force is her only option. Naomi, with clear resolve, does not hesitate to try and stop her former friend. The two gorgeous women lock into a fierce  
>  battle. Can Naomi defeat Jaakuna, or will the evil agent succeed in her plans to conquer the world.

Naomi began to ready a stance for battle, as Jaakuna also took a confident yet guarded stance.

Naomi lunged towards Jaakuna throwing a right hook, but Jaakuna dodged countering with a roundhouse kick.

Naomi ducked under the kick and flipped backwards, as her breasts bounced from the jump, pulling out her pistols in the process. Still upside down in midair, Naomi fired two shots. Jaakuna, with frighteningly fast reflexes, simply moved her head to the side dodging one bullet, and jumped to her left, dodging the second bullet. Right as both girls land, they sprung towards each other, as Naomi prepared to fire at point blank range. However, Jaakuna kicked one gun out of her hand before she could fire. Naomi recovered, and pointed the other gun at her, but Jaakuna quickly stomped down on Naomi's gunwielding hand to prevent her from using it.

Naomi grunted in pain, as she pushed at Jaakuna's sexy belly to try and get her off of her hand. This only made Jaakuna step down harder, forcing Naomi to let go of her gun.

"HaHaHaHa.. looks like the difference in our skills has only gotten wider over the past few years." laughed Jaakuna.

"Don't count me out yet, Jaakuna." Naomi tilted and sprung up with an upper cartwheel kick to Jaakuna's breasts, freeing herself from Jaakuna's pin in the process.

Jaakuna was barely fazed by the attack, as it only made her chuckle a bit. Naomi then went in for another kick, but Jaakuna ducked under the kick and fell to her hands in a push-up position, with her round butt squeezed and back arched in to hold her position . Naomi then went for a dropkick down on Jaakuna with her leg raised nearly 180 degrees, but Jaakuna used all four limbs to launch herself in the air dodging the dropkick. 

Naomi quickly picked up her gun, and went to shoot Jaakuna while she was in the air. Jaakuna, still airborne, reached down and grabbed the back of Naomi's jacket collar, and used her as leverage to pull herself back down to the ground dodging the bullet in the process. As Jaakuna landed, she spun around, tossing Naomi into a wall in the process . As Naomi's back hit the wall, her breasts jiggled violently, knocking the wind out of her. Before Naomi could completely get back up on her two feet, Jaakuna lunged forward with a nasty jump kick right to Naomi's stomach, knocking her completely through the wall.

"Pathetic, surely you can do better than this?.." said Jaakuna as she confidently and athletically poised the leg she kicked with up to the side.

Naomi stumbled back onto her feet as she panted trying to catch her breath. Jaakuna then gestured her hands as two throwing knives fell from the sleave of her jacket into her hand. Jaakuna threw the knives at Naomi, but Naomi caught one of the knives and used it to block the other. Naomi jumped up and threw the knife back at Jaakuna only for her to catch it between her fingers with perfect timing. However, in the split second Jaakuna took her eyes off of Naomi to catch the knife, Naomi blitzed behind Jaakuna and attempted to deliver a kick to the back of her head.

Jaakuna reacted just in time, and moved her head to the side locking Naomi's leg in her arm in the process. Jaakuna, with one arm wrapped around Naomi's leg, spun around to the opposite side, elbowing Naomi in the face. Naomi quickly shook it off, and jumped up with her free leg to deliver another kick. Jaakuna simply blocked it with her wrist, and put Naomi in a headlock smothering her with her breast. Naomi struggled to get free as she punched and grabbed at Jaakuna's belly, to no affect. As the difference in speed and strength became evident, Jaakuna began to laugh as she held Naomi's head, squeezing it between her breast and her arm. 

"HaHaHaHa.. You disappoint me, Naomi. I admit, even I was a bit on edge when I found out you were the one tailing me, but you're barely any stronger than when we were in the FBI. I guess our time apart has made you soft, but it's only made me that much stronger! said Jaakuna as she grabbed Naomi's neck, choke lifting her off her feet with one hand. Naomi gasped for air, as she held onto Jaakuna's wrist. Jaakuna suddenly let go of Naomi's neck, only to immediately jump up as she delivered a devastating kick into Naomi's ribs before her feet could even touch the ground. The shock from the kick sent Naomi twirling back several yards crashing into the office desk. Holding her ribs in pain, Naomi couged up a bit of blood, from the internal damage. 

"I could kill you if I really wanted to, but luckily for you our little play date has to come to an end. I enjoyed myself, Naomi. Kicking your ass, has resurfaced so many memories hahahaha." laughed Jaakuna as she went to grab her briefcases with the stolen metal.

"S-Stop, You're making the biggest mistake of your life Jaakuna! " said Naomi. 

"Oh, but I won't stop, Naomi. Not until everything and everyone in this world has submitted to me." 

"I don't get it, what happened to make you like this? Why are you doing this?"

" I simply woke up from that delusion you like to call a peaceful society. There's no such thing in this world, there are only winners and losers, and in the end there can only be one winner. That's just the way the world works, and I plan to be the winner. In fact, there's no choice in the matter." 

"It doesn't have to be this way, please don't do this." said Naomi as she managed to at least rise up on one knee.

Jaakuna chuckled as she placed a hand over her hip. "Beg all you want, Naomi. All you're doing is proving which one of us is destined to win." she said as she headed towards the exit of the building.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must get going. You should get those injuries checked out, and if you're gonna pick a fight with someone, you better make damn sure you're prepared. For a fight with me, may very well be your last." 

"Damn you." said Naomi as she tried to chase after her, but fell back to the ground from her disorientation.

"Ciao sweetie, better luck next time.. Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Jaakuna as she raced away in her camero. Naomi tried to get up once more, but she was simply too winded from the last blow and fell back to her knees.

"Damn, I blew it." Said Naomi as she punched the ground.

To be continued...

Next time: The doom saber


End file.
